An Awesome Wife
by ZareEraz
Summary: Fem!Rin. Yukio has a strange dream about his older sister and wakes to find her up before he is, which is unusual. He thinks about Rin and what he loves about her over the preparation of their morning meal. Fluff, one shot.
A/N: ZareEraz here! This is a little one shot inspired by a line Shima said in episode fourteen. I am also using it as my justification for genderbending (not that I need justification anyway! :3) I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to read and review! Let me know what you think. Happy Reading!

An Awesome Wife

"If you ever wanted to switch sides, you'd make someone an awesome wife." – Renzo Shima (Episode 14)

"Yukio!" Rin called, dashing up to her brother as he walked out of their dorm building. She was wearing a cute blue, ruffle dress and ribbons tied in her shoulder length hair, her fanged mouth smiling sweetly as she ran. Her blue eyes were sparkling as her dressed floated around her legs, her

"Hey, nee-san." Yukio smiled, thinking about how cute his big sister looked in girly clothes. "What are you doing?" The girl stopped running when she'd reached Yukio, holding out something wrapped in cloth with hearts on it. It looked like a lunch box.

"I made this for you…" Rin blushed, her cheeks turning scarlet as she shyly avoided eyes contact.

"Ah, that's so sweet of you!" Yukio took the lunch out of her hands and smiled wider. _So cute._

"Yeah…w-well…I wanted to make you something special for lunch today…so…s-so don't laugh when you open it!" She got all defensive on him as she yelled.

"Why would I laugh?" Yukio asked, trying to keep himself from chuckling at how cute his big sister was being. She was like a lovesick school girl! "I enjoy everything you make."

"Really?!" Rin asked, her eyes huge and shining.

"Really." Yukio replied, smiling sweetly. He started unwrapping the cloth around the lunch box, and Rin started freaking out.

"You don't need to look right now!" Rin frantically waved her hands, trying to stop her brother from opening the box. She was embarrassed! And that was so cute to Yukio. Her blush deepened and spread across her pointed ears and down her neck, her demon's tail slinking between her legs and swishing nervously.

"But now you've made me curious, nee-san. I want to know what you made me." Yukio teased her lightly, but he was actually curious. He pulled at the knot that held the cloth together and let it fall around his hand when it came loose. The exorcist lifted the lid of his box and looked inside. The thing that Rin was embarrassed about was the fact that she'd shaped the onigiri inside like a heart and had placed little heart shaped cookies in a little bag along with the rest of his lunch. "Oh Rin, it's cute!" Yukio smiled at his twin again.

"Really?! You like it?" Rin's face was ecstatic, sparking from her excitement.

"Of course I do. It's really sweet of you."

"Well, that's great!" Rin jumped up and down, unable to contain her delight, her floofy skirt bouncing with her. "I wanted to make today's lunch really special because you work so hard as an exorcist and helping me with my homework on top of yours and your teaching. I just wanted to say thank you!"

"But now I want to thank you." Yukio told the girl, putting the lid back on his lunch and tying up the cloth.

"But why?"

"Because it was really nice that you put such care and patience into my lunch today." Yukio smiled slyly. "Now…what should give you?" Rin stopped jumping, noticing the shift in her brother's tone of voice. She waited for him to make up his mind, leaning in close. And that gave the exorcist and idea. "I know," he said. Rin's tail perked up. "How about a kiss?" The girl blanched, her face (which had lost a lot of its redness by now) burst into flames, her cheeks becoming furiously red again.

"What?! A kiss!?" She jumped back a few feet. "But-but-but-but we're-"

"It's just to say thanks." Yukio said smoothly, walking the short distance between them and closing the gap. His free hand came up to the girl's hip, pulling her a little closer. He got right in her face, their lips only a few centimeters apart.

"Well…I-I g-g-uess it's o-okay…if it's just a thank you."

"Well, then…thank you…" Yukio whispered, leaning in close. Rin trembled in his arm, her pulse racing beneath her skin. She gulped as Yukio leaned in one inch more, and then two…and then their lips touched-

"Gah!" Yukio shot awake, eyes wide at the audacity of his imagination. He still had the picture of his older sister twirling in a ruffle dress she didn't own – nor would she ever own one or wear one – and saying sweet things to him that she wouldn't be caught dead saying. And kissing. He'd been kissing her. In mortification, the exorcist glanced over to Rin's bed slowly, hoping that she hadn't been disturbed by his little nightmare that wasn't really a nightmare in the least. Through the blurriness of his vision, the boy observed a very rare event for Rin: she was up before him. For once in his life, Yukio didn't have to wake up his sister – Rin was already out of their shared bedroom, her sheets a mess left behind her. And that was a good thing because Yukio didn't to want to have to explain himself to his sister about what he'd been dreaming of.

Which begged the question: where was Rin?

Usually, Yukio was the one who woke up early or on time, sitting up in his bed and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He'd grab one of his many sets of glasses and slip them onto his face. The next thing he'd do was check on Rin, to make sure she was still there and unharmed. Usually, the girl was sprawled out on her bed, her sheets tangled around her legs, her upper body exposed to the cool morning air. If she was sleeping on her back, Kuro would be curled up on her, sleeping peacefully until the girl rolled over. Her navy hair would be strewn about her head, the strands that usually fell to a little past her shoulders knotted and tangled with sleep. Her mouth was usually open, snoring lightly, her fangs exposed in her unconsciousness. If he was lucky, she'd still be wearing her tank top properly. If not…he'd get an unexpected flashing (which he would correct before shaking the girl awake). After being woken up, Rin would complain about the hour, even if she had slept in and try to convince Yukio to give her five more minutes…ten more minutes and that's if Yukio could get her conscious at all and sometimes, he'd have to drag her out of bed by her ankles, with Rin yelling and trying to get free.

But he didn't have to do that today. Yukio grabbed his glasses and got out of bed, making up his sheets neatly before walking out of the room. He checked his watch as he hooked it on his wrist: 8:05. On their day off, Rin would sleep until ten or later if Yukio didn't get her out of bed. This was a little odd. The boy heard noises coming from the kitchen, signaling that someone was in there. Probably Ukobach, but Rin could be in there too. The exorcist walked down the hall, pausing only for a moment to wash his face in the hall sink before entering the cafeteria area.

Rin was in the kitchen. She'd pulled her hair back along with clipping her bangs out of her face and was cooking with Ukobach, chatting happily with the demon familiar with Kuro on her shoulder. Yukio watched them for a moment, his head peeking into the room. He couldn't hear the conversation between Rin and her demon friends, but they were happily chatting about food and school. It amazed Yukio sometimes just how special Rin was. She could hear Kuro's voice in her head and understand Ukobach's little grunts and mewls in a way that he never would. His sister was amazing…even dressed in a frilly white apron that their father had given to the girl once as a joke gift (but she'd kept it anyway). She was still in her pajamas like the boy was, her tank top riding up her back, her tail peeking out of the top of her shorts. Before Yukio moved into the room, his watching was interrupted by Kuro spotting him.

 _"_ _Hey, Rin! Yukio's up!"_ Kuro called from the demon girl's shoulder. The girl turned to see her brother walk into the kitchen, scratching his head and still in his pajamas.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Rin called. "Sleep late?"

"No, you're just up early, for some reason." Yukio replied, attempting to get and explanation out of his sister.

"Just couldn't get back to sleep after Kuro jumped on me, trying to catch a Coal Tar." Rin gave the demon cat a displeased look.

 _"_ _I said I was sorry!"_ The cat shot back, hanging his head.

"I know you said sorry, I'm just teasing you a little."

 _"_ _But I did catch it!"_ Kuro purred in delight. Rin reached over and scratched the cat's ears.

"Good job!" Rin said, praising her companion. Kuro purred louder and Yukio chuckled at them. The cat jumped off of Rin's shoulder and onto the counter, padding over to Yukio as he sat down at the counter. The exorcist reached up and pet the demon cat as he rubbed up against his hand. "Breakfast will be done in a few minutes, right Ukobach?" Rin winked at the familiar. The satyr-like spirit winked back and meeped back.

"That's great. I'm starving." Yukio answered, resting his free arm in the counter and placing his head in his free hand.

"Good! That's what I like to hear!" Rin replied, turning back to cooking. Yukio watched his sister bustle around the kitchen like a pro, creating another fabulous breakfast with the stove spirit. She was so confident when it came to cooking, something that she didn't display in an educational setting. It was comforting to know that Rin had some success in cooking because her only other talents were her shocking bad language and athletic ability in fights. She could do alright as and exorcist with those skills along with her supernatural powers, but in the real world…Rin had always had a hard time getting along with other people and holding down a job. So seeing her happy like this, doing what she loved, it was a nice change over worrying.

It was along that train of thought that Yukio remembered his dream, the cutesy Rin acting just like a love struck girlfriend, making him a cute lunch and acting all shy around him, and he thought of what Rin would be like as a girlfriend. She'd be one of those girlfriend's who was always up for a challenge, trying to show off to her boyfriend but at times she could be really sweet, like she was being right now. For the most part (if you could get past her bad attitudes) Rin was a very likeable girl. Yukio could even see that when Rin interacted with her classmates. She'd become fast friends with Shiemi and a begrudging friend with Kamiki, and the boys got along with her two. Yukio's critical eye picked up on the romantic attraction from Shima (and with the other girls too), the reluctant attraction from Suguro (who still had many issues with Rin's personality and her modus operandi), and Miwa's platonic friendship with the demon girl. Rin was one of those people with little school smarts, but she had the brain to think her way out of situations that she came up on, sometimes surprising even Yukio. She'd be a difficult, but adventurous girlfriend. As he thought about it, Yukio remembered something that Shima had said to the girl on their camping trip on the day of the lantern challenge.

Shima had commented that Rin would make and awesome wife, because her cooking was so amazing. That was the first time that everyone had tried Rin's cooking, and it was the last time that her secret had stayed a secret. That was the main reason that Rin had had to keep part of herself away from the others…to protect them from her and to protect herself from the order. Now that the class relationships had become stronger, they all understood each other better. Yukio wouldn't be surprised if Shima started asking Rin out (along with Shiemi and Izumo) and he could see Suguro whipping Rin into shape if they ever moved past the classroom rivalry between them. Rin would make a good girlfriend, and she would make a good wife eventually, if she survived the Order getting their hands on her and if she didn't get herself killed in battle. Yukio chuckled, trying to imagine married, but it was still hard at this point. She was still his fifteen year old sister with a unmanageable temperament and a sword that you didn't want to be on the wrong end of.

"What are you laughing at?" Rin asked, her back still turned to him.

"You know…" Yukio started, watching his sister's tail swish back and forth as she swung her butt, mixing the batter for tamagoyaki. The appendage twisted and whipped around, undulating with each movement of her butt. It was like an unconscious, mesmerizing dance that Rin didn't even have to think about – she just did it. "It's just like Shima said: someday…you're going to make someone an awesome wife."

"WHAT?!" Rin's spine and tail shot straight in shock. She whirled around, the bowl and spoon still in her hands and stared wide eyed at her brother. "Where did that come from?! Of course I won't! I'm not cut out to be a wife. I can't hack it!" Rin's voice dropped in volume and her head hung down as she stared into the bowl of batter. "And besides…who would want to marry the daughter of Satan? It's never going to happen." Rin brought her head up and smiled, her fangs on full display. "But whatever."

Yukio could understand her reservations on getting married. He was the son of Satan as well, even if he didn't inherit the power like Rin had. Their lives were anything but normal. He was the youngest Exorcist in the history of the Order, he was an accomplished athlete, scholar and on his way to becoming a doctor and a Senior Exorcist if he kept up his work. And everything he had done was to be like his father and to protect Rin. He had become the person he was so that he could protect his sister, using the temptait that she'd placed on him at birth to help others and keep her secret. Rin on the other hand, had only finished junior high until her enrollment into True Cross Academy, couldn't hold down a part-time job, and was constantly getting into fights. She'd learned of her heritage only a few months ago and watched their father die in front of her, confronted with her biological father's cruelty and power. She'd then had to endure being taught by her little brother, hiding her true nature from her friends, being watched every minute by the Order, and fighting demons on a regular basis. They were truly messed up. Or they should be.

In fact, Yukio had probably never been happier. Everything between him and Rin was out in the open: he didn't have to hide her heritage from her because she knew now and she knew about his work and their father's work as Exorcists and he could protect her out in the open. As tragic as their father's death was, he'd probably laugh at Yukio's concerns and tell him that it was better this way – they were truthful with each other now and could have an understanding of each other that they hadn't had since before Yukio had joined the Order. Shiro would call it a domestic happiness between them. For the most part, their fights weren't relationship changing, they lived together in harmony (except when Rin brushed off homework and Yukio had to get strict with her) and they both were happy here. Yukio didn't have to keep secrets anymore and Rin had more friends than she'd ever had. Despite the overlying circumstances, they had a good life here. And that's all the Yukio was concerned about for now. He smiled, watching Rin go back to cooking.

When she was done with breakfast, she and Ukobach set down two trays of food at the counter. Rin took off her apron and unclipped her bangs, slipping the clip back into her pocket to be used later for studying or cooking before she walked around the counter and out of the kitchen. She sat down next to her brother as Ukobach plopped down on the counter.

"Itadakimasu!" The girl said as she clapped her hands together, before reaching for her chopsticks. Before she could do that, Yukio leaned down and kissed her cheeks softly. Rin's face burst into flames, just like it had in the boy's dream and she stuttered as she tried to figure out what he was doing.

"Wha-what…w-why…you…ki-kiss-m-me-" Rin couldn't get her tongue to work.

"Thanks for the food." Yukio smiled sweetly at her.

"Huh?" She gasped, still confused.

"For now…you can be my awesome wife." Yukio said, picking up a piece of tamagoyaki with his chopsticks and putting it in his mouth and chewing. He smiled wider at the delicious food. Cooking was still Rin's forte.

"WHAT!?" Rin shrieked. "Stupid four-eyed mole face!"

"Oh, forget it." Yukio commented, taking another bite.

Unfortunately for the boy, he had to give Ukobach a kiss on the cheek too when the familiar insisted (because he had cooked too) and Kuro just laughed at them all from his spot on the counter.

End

A/N: And there you go! I hope you liked it! See you all later! :3


End file.
